Der Sünde zweiter Teil
by Celesoan
Summary: OneShot, Lemon, Outtake. Dies ist die geschnittene Szene aus meiner FF Wider die Vernunft, Kapitel 39, Die Waffen einer Frau. Kann auch gelesen werden, wenn man sie nicht kennt.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

**_Hier also das Outtake aus meiner FF '_Wider die Vernunft_', Kapitel 39, '_Die Waffen einer Frau_'_**

**_Man muss die Story nicht kennen, um das hier zu lesen, aber es wäre sicherlich von Vorteil.  
Während des gesamten OneShots lassen Guns 'n' Roses grüßen: _www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=tbkG6Za6w5s  
_Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei diesem Lemon der etwas anderen Art._**

* * *

„Bist du sicher?" flüsterte er leise, seine Stimme so rau und tief, dass ich zitterte vor Erregung. Nie zuvor gab es in meinem Leben einen Moment, in dem ich nervöser, aufgeregter und wissender war als jetzt. Ich wollte das. Ich wollte ihn. Mit keinem Anderen konnte ich mir diese Vertrautheit vorstellen... und dieses Vertrauen. Allein, dass er solche Gefühle für mich hegte, zeigte mir, dass es nicht falsch war. Nichts, was wir tun würden, könnte je falsch sein. Ich legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, hob meinen Kopf hoch und zog ihn gleichzeitig zu mir runter. Ich ließ unsere Lippen sich nur leicht berühren, gewährte ihm den Kuss nicht, sondern wich immer wieder rechtzeitig zurück, bis er leicht knurrte.

„Absolut." flüsterte ich und drückte meine Lippen an seine. Das folgende grollende Stöhnen wanderte wie ein Lauffeuer durch meinen Körper. Edward erwiderte den Kuss nur kurz, bevor er sich löste und aufsetzte. Er kniete sich neben mich, fasste mit beiden Händen meinen Slip und zog ihn mir langsam von den Beinen, sein Blick seinen Händen folgend. Nervös biss ich mir auf meine Unterlippe und beobachtete ihn dabei. Wie er ihn komplett runtergezogen hatte, ließ er ihn einfach neben das Bett auf den Boden fallen. Sein Blick wanderte über meine Füße langsam aber fließend nach oben, bis er an meinen Augen angelangt war. Er betrachtete mich eine Weile, bevor er sich links und rechts neben meinen Beinen abstützte und wie eine Raubkatze auf mich zu kroch.

Hauchzart streiften dabei seine Hände meine Haut... an meinen Beinen... an meiner Hüfte... meiner Taille. Vorsichtig positionierte er ein Bein zwischen meinen das andere daneben, ehe er sich auf seine Unterarme gestützt langsam auf mich legte. Die Berührung unserer Haut ließ mich zittern, meine Augen schließen und ein leichtes Stöhnen meinen Lippen entfliehen. Es war so unbeschreiblich ihn an mir zu spüren, seine Brust an meiner, sein Verlangen gegen mich gedrückt. Das Feuer erfasste jede Zelle meines Körpers. Wenn sich das schon so gut anfühlte, war ich gespannt, wie es war, wenn wir endlich vereint sein würden.

Leichte Küsse wanderten an meiner Wange zu meinem Hals. Seine Lippen waren so weich und warm, selbst über die Hitze in mir hinweg konnte ich das noch spüren. Langsam und bedächtig setzte er seinen Weg fort und arbeitete sich über mein Kinn hoch an meine Lippen. Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch mein Haar, was mich erschauern ließ, während er mich sanft küsste.

„Bella..." murmelte er dazwischen und ich legte meine Hände auf seinen Rücken, strich aufwärts bis in seinen Nacken, spürte die Gänsehaut, die ihn überkam. „Du bist so schön..." Er vertiefte den Kuss, setzte seine Lippen fester auf meine, drängender, leidenschaftlicher. „So schön..." Wäre ich nicht gerade von den Flammen verzehrt worden, wäre ich wahrscheinlich rot angelaufen. Aber so war alles, was seine Worte in mir auslösten, nur noch mehr Hitze... mehr Lust. „Wunderschön..." Ich öffnete meinen Mund etwas und hieß sogleich seine Zunge willkommen. Edward brummte zufrieden gegen meine Lippen, tastete nach meiner Zunge und lockte sie zu sich. Begierig saugte er daran, massierte sie und ich stöhnte in seinen Mund.

Das Laken unter uns raschelte leise, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte und eine Hand hinter meinen Rücken schob. Ich bog selbigen leicht durch, um es einfacher zu machen, drückte mich dabei fester an ihn. Edward stöhnte leicht, hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne, ehe er seine Hand an meinen Rücken legte. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht weiter, drehte uns um, bis ich auf ihm lag.

Ein wohliger Schauer rieselte meine Wirbelsäule entlang, als die kühle Zimmerluft mit meiner erhitzten Haut in Berührung kam und eine Gänsehaut hinterließ. Edward fasste mein Gesicht, küsste meine Wange, erst die eine, dann die andere, bevor er zuließ, dass unsere Lippen erneut zusammenfanden. Mit jedem kurzen Absetzen spürte ich seinen heißen Atem. Dieses... Vorspiel war wunderbar. Ich liebte es, ihn zu küssen.

„Bitte..." flüsterte er dazwischen, drängte mir sogleich erneut seine Lippen auf, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. „Bitte..." Mit seinen langen Fingern strich er in einer kaum spürbaren Berührung an meiner Seite entlang, kitzelte mich damit unweigerlich, weshalb ich mich auf ihm wand. Unabsichtlich presste ich mich dabei fester an seinen Schritt, was Edward mit einem tiefen Grollen quittierte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass ich imstande war, ihn zu solchen Lauten zu bringen. „Berühr mich." sagte er mit dieser tiefen rauen Stimme, küsste mich erneut, als seine Hände langsam über meinen Rücken nach oben kamen. „Fass mich an." Seine Zunge tastete ein weiteres Mal nach meiner und ich nutzte die Chance, selbige zu verwöhnen, wie er es bei mir getan hatte. Edward stöhnte leise, ließ mich gewähren, während er seine Hände in meine Haare brachte. Nur kurz darauf zog er sich langsam zurück, obwohl ich noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig war. Er legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen. „Berühr mich überall." verlangte er fast schon, führte seine Hände über sich und umfasste zwei der schwarzen Metallstreben. Edward sah mich einfach nur abwartend an, seinen Mund leicht geöffnet, während er tiefe Atemzüge nahm, sodass sich seine Brust deutlich spürbar unter mir hob und senkte.

Irritiert starrte ich zurück. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich das zu verstehen hatte. Sollte ich etwa... einfach... nach unten und... Edward brachte eine Hand zurück, legte sie mir an die Wange und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Lippen. Anschließend sah er mir eindringlich in die Augen.

„Berühr mich, fühl mich, tu was du willst." sagte er leise und jetzt hatte ich es begriffen. Er wollte, dass ich mich mit ihm vertraut machte, mit seinem Körper... Leicht verlegen lächelte ich ihn an und richtete mich langsam auf, während Edward seine Hand zurückzog, erneut das Metall umfasste. So auf ihm zu sitzen, war keinesfalls hilfreich. Ich schloss einen Moment meine Augen und biss mir auf die Lippe, genoss das Gefühl, ihn zwischen meinen Beinen zu spüren, ehe ich ein Stück nach oben rutschte. Ich überlegte, wie ich anfangen sollte und brachte meine leicht zitternden Hände über seine Brust, entschied mich dann aber doch dagegen, sie gleich darauf zu legen. Mein Blick wanderte an ihm hinauf, bis zu seinem Gesicht und nur gemächlich folgten meine Hände. Behutsam legte ich sie an seine Wangen, woraufhin Edward die Augen schloss. Er überließ sich ganz mir, meiner Führung. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinen Händen. Wie es aussah, versuchte er so, mich nicht zu unterbrechen.

Ich atmete tief durch, strich anschließend genießerisch langsam über seinen Hals nach unten auf seine starke Brust. Bedächtig führte ich meine Hände tiefer, spürte die harten Brustwarzen, die sich unter meiner Berührung aufgerichtet hatten. Edward wandte genau in diesem Moment seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und atmete hörbar aus. Er genoss es wohl ebenfalls, was mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Ich bückte mich etwas, küsste seine feste, samtene Haut und erntete ein leichtes Stöhnen, das mich ermutigte, weiter zu machen. Vorsichtig drückte ich meine Beine durch, verlor so den direkten Kontakt zu ihm und rutschte kniend langsam tiefer. Meine Hände und Küsse wanderten im Schneckentempo mit. Unter meinen Fingern spannten sich seine Bauchmuskeln an, kontraktierten wiederholt, als ich federleicht darüber strich. Wieder musste ich lächeln, vermutlich kitzelte das, aber Edward ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken. Ich rutschte noch weiter nach unten, brachte meine Hände außen an seine Hüfte und legte meine Lippen an seinen Sixpack. Das war es wirklich wert, geküsst zu werden. Mit meiner Zunge zeichnete ich ihn nach und Edward gab ein genießerisches Stöhnen von sich. Anschließend tauchte ich sie in seinen Bauchnabel.

„Bella..." seine Stimme war tief und heiser, fast auch flehend, als würde ich ihn foltern. Vielleicht war das aber auch der Fall. Ich ließ meine Zunge noch ein paar Mal kreisen, bevor ich zufrieden lächelte und nach oben sah. Edward hatte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, seine Hände umklammerten gewaltsam das kalte Metall und an seinen Armen traten sämtliche Muskeln durch die Anspannung hervor. Ich grinste für mich, bevor ich vorsichtig wieder seinen gestählten Bauch betrachtete. Mein Blick folgte den feinen Härchen weiter nach unten, bis...

Ich schloss meine Augen. Es ging nicht. Ich konnte da nicht hinsehen. Vor meinem inneren Auge zogen die Bilderfetzen vorbei, als ich einen Blick auf ihn erhascht hatte. Meine Finger zuckten, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie er sich angefühlt hatte. Die Flammen fraßen sich durch meinen Körper, wie ich das Hochgefühl spürte, das Edward bei mir ausgelöst hatte. In einem zittrigen Atem stieß ich die Luft in meinen Lungen aus, öffnete dabei meine Augen. Verschwunden war die Scham, zurückgeblieben meine Instinkte, die mein Handeln übernahmen.

Meinen Blick auf Edwards Gesicht richtend zog ich meine Hände von seiner Seite zu seiner Mitte, umfasste ihn mit einer Hand. Edward schob mir seine Hüfte entgegen, grollte stöhnend und legte seinen Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken. Ein paar Mal ließ ich meine Hand auf und ab wandern und Edward kam mir in jeder Abwärtsbewegung entgegen.

„Bella..." keuchte er, stöhnte gleich darauf erneut und wie mein Name seine Lippen verlassen hatte, rieselte mir ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken entlang. Während meine Hand weiter ihrer Arbeit nachging, wanderten meine Augen an seinem Körper hinab, tiefer... tiefer... noch tiefer... bis meine Hand in mein Blickfeld kam. Das Feuer zerfraß mich regelrecht bei diesem Anblick. Konnte es etwas Erregenderes geben? Für mich im Moment jedenfalls nicht. Ich spürte, wie schon das letzte Mal, die Nässe zwischen meinen Beinen, positionierte mich anders, um ein wenig der Intensität zu nehmen, doch es half nicht.

„Edward..." flehte ich, sah dabei wieder zu ihm auf und war überrascht, wie heiser meine Stimme klang. Das war überhaupt nicht typisch für mich. Aber ich war auch noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen. Edward richtete, gleich nachdem ich seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, seinen Kopf auf, sah mich begierig an. Ruckartig ließ er von dem Metall ab, brachte seine Arme langsam nach unten und streckte dabei mehrfach seine Finger, die total steif sein mussten von der festen Umklammerung. Er fasste mich an den Armen, zog mich vorsichtig zu sich hoch und erst jetzt ließ meine Hand von ihm ab. Behutsam legte ich mich wieder auf ihn und beide stöhnten wir, als sein Verlangen erneut gegen mich drückte. Edward schlang daraufhin beide Arme um mich und drehte uns wieder um, wobei er sorgsam darauf achtete, nicht mit vollem Gewicht auf mir zu liegen zu kommen.

„Entspann dich und genieße." flüsterte er mir zu und machte sich dann über mein Ohrläppchen her. Ich atmete geräuschvoll aus, legte meine Hände zu meinen Seiten, schloss meine Augen und versuchte, an nichts zu denken, als an diese Gefühle. Edward küsste sich anschließend meinen Hals entlang und tiefer bis an mein Dekolletee. Er brachte eine Hand an meine Brust, streichelte sie, fasste vorsichtig zu, während ich mich unter ihm wand. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Seine warmen Lippen legten sich über meine Brustwarze und seine Zunge zog sanfte Kreise, weshalb ich meinen Rücken durchbog. Von der Sensation dieser Gefühle überwältigt schnappte ich laut nach Luft und meine Lider flogen auf.

„Edward...!" Er machte mich ja schon jetzt wahnsinnig, wie würde das erst später werden? Während seine Hände sich weiter um meine Brüste kümmerten, setzte er federleichte Küsse auf meinen Bauch und stippte seine Zunge in meinen Nabel. Ich gab einen halb erstickten Laut von mir. Oh mein...! Jetzt wusste ich, wie er sich dabei gefühlt haben musste. Edward lachte leicht in sich hinein. „Du machst dich über mich lustig?" fragte ich gespielt schockiert mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als ich mich auf meine Unterarme stützte und zu ihm sah.

„Nichts läge mir ferner." antwortete er und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ein heißkalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, wie ich ihn so fast zwischen meinen Beinen liegen sah. Edward schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln, strich mit seinen Händen an meinen Seiten hinab. Eine legte er auf meinen Bauch, die Andere wanderte weiter an meinem Bein entlang und hob dieses an. „Entspann dich." flüsterte er abermals und erst jetzt merkte ich, wie verkrampft ich tatsächlich war. Ich atmete tief durch, versuchte, alle Anspannung von mir abzulassen und legte mich zurück auf das Kissen.

Edward verteilte sanft Küsse an meinem Bein, wanderte langsam näher zu meiner empfindsamen Mitte. Es kitzelte ein wenig, weshalb ich leicht zitterte und mir auf die Lippe biss. Auf der anderen Seite war es unglaublich anregend. Kurz davor wich er zurück und ich wimmerte leicht, ehe er mein anderes Bein ebenfalls anwinkelte und die gleiche Prozedur vollzog. Wieder kam er nicht dorthin, wo ich ihn gerade am Meisten haben wollte.

Das Laken raschelte leise, als ich er sich anders positionierte und ich schließlich beide Hände auf meinem Bauch spürte. Vorsichtig spickte ich an mir hinab. Edward hatte seine Arme unter meinen Beinen hindurchgeschlungen, seine Hände mit leichtem Druck auf mir abgelegt und schließlich sah ich seine funkelnden tiefschwarzen Augen, die mich beobachteten. Erneut biss ich mir auf die Lippe.

„Genieße." flüsterte er und sein heißer Atem strich über meine Mitte, was mich erschauern ließ. Ich sank zurück auf das Kissen, zitterte vor Aufregung. Noch immer spürte ich nur die heiße Luft, die seine Lunge verließ, bis ganz plötzlich etwas Warmes, Weiches und Nasses mich berührte.

„Oh!" entfuhr es mir und ich richtete mich ruckartig ein Stück auf, versuchte gleichzeitig abzurücken, aber Edwards Hände hielten mich an Ort und Stelle. Erneut sah ich zu ihm hinab. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, genoss scheinbar selbst sein Tun und ich erkannte die Spitze seiner Zunge, als sie über mich glitt. „Oh Gott!" Ein weiteres Mal ließ ich mich zurückfallen, hieß den wohligen Schauer willkommen, aufgrund dessen das Feuer in mir nach mehr verlangte. Edward strich über diese äußerst empfindsame Stelle, worauf ich stöhnte und meinen Rücken durchbog. Ich hoffte, er würde das wiederholen. Zu meiner Überraschung aber legte er seine Lippen komplett darüber, saugte und knabberte daran, was mich erneut auffahren ließ. „Edward!" Himmel noch mal! Was stellte er nur mit mir an? Mein ganzer Körper war Wachs in seinen Händen... unter seiner Zunge... Mit einem Stöhnen sank ich auf das Kissen.

Edward löste seinen Mund von mir, führte eine Hand tiefer und statt seiner Zunge lag nun ein Finger darauf, was nicht minder erregend war. Mit leichtem Druck führte er ihn kreisend darüber und ich stöhnte erneut, wand mich leicht unter ihm. Ein weiteres Mal spürte ich das warme, weiche Etwas, als seine Zunge tiefer ansetzte und ohne jede Vorwarnung in mich eindrang.

„Gott! Edward!" schrie ich geradezu, nahm keinerlei Rücksicht darauf, ob mich jemand hören konnte. Es war mir so was von egal. Alles, was ich spürte, war das Kribbeln, das sich immer stärker bemerkbar machte. Mein Atem kam stoßweise, fast hechelnd, während mich Edward weiter verwöhnte. Das Duett aus Finger und Zunge war überwältigend, wurde noch verstärkt, als Edward wohlig brummte und diese Vibration, das Kribbeln erhöhte, mein Körper geradezu nach Erlösung flehte. Mit beiden Händen krallte ich mich in dem Laken zu meinen Seiten fest, warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und betete, dass Edward nicht aufhören würde. Leider war genau das im nächsten Moment der Fall. Seine Zunge wich zurück, seine Hand stoppte. Ich wimmerte bittend und bettelnd, wand mich erneut, in der Hoffnung er würde weiter machen. Stattdessen setzte er ein paar Küsse an die Innenseite meines Beins. In völliger Ekstase blickte ich zu ihm hinab. Wie konnte er mir das antun? Seine Augen fanden meine und er setzte mein liebstes Lächeln auf.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du sehr gut schmeckst. Besser als der göttlichste Nektar." sagte er leise und leckte sich die Lippen. Wäre ich nicht gerade meiner Lust verfallen, hätten sich meine Wangen rot gefärbt. Aber so konnte ich nur stöhnen, wünschte mir seine Lippen an meinen. Er richtete sich leicht auf und kam etwas höher. Gerade so weit, dass er seinen Daumen an meine Mund legen konnte. Bedächtig strich er darüber und legte anschließend einen Finger darauf. Vorsichtig versuchte er, meine Lippen zu trennen und ich öffnete meinen Mund für ihn. Er schob seinen Finger hinein und automatisch ließ ich meine Zunge darum gleiten, saugte an ihm. Edward gab ein grollendes Stöhnen von sich, während er mich dabei beobachtete. Nicht allzu lange ließ er mir dieses kleine Vergnügen, das ihm sichtlich stärker zu schaffen machte als mir.

Er machte es sich wieder zwischen meinen Beinen bequem und strich sogleich mit seiner Zunge über meine empfindsame Stelle. Sofort kehrte das Kribbeln intensiver zurück und ich stöhnte leicht. Diese talentierte Zunge war wahrlich ein Geschenk Gottes. Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte ich einen warmen feuchten Finger, der vorsichtig etwas tiefer über mich strich, nur um dann langsam in mich einzudringen.

„Oh mein...!" Mein Ausruf erstickte in den sensationellen Gefühlen und ich bäumte mich auf, während Edward versuchte, mich mit nur einer Hand zu halten. Sein Finger glitt langsam aber stetig tiefer in mich, erkundete mich geradezu. „Edward! Gott!" Während seine Zunge weiter ihre Magie an mir vollbrachte, bewegte er seinen Finger in einem passenden Rhythmus dazu, so dass ich keuchte und mich auf dem Bett wand. Kurz darauf zog er seinen Finger ganz zurück. Einen Moment lang wimmerte ich, ehe er mit zwei Fingern erneut in mich eindrang. Ich schnappte laut nach Luft und Edward stöhnte, biss nicht allzu sanft meine empfindsame Stelle. „Oh Gott!" Statt Schmerz verspürte ich nur noch mehr Lust und das wohlige Kribbeln erhöhte sich weiter. Eine Zeit lang verwöhnte er mich, bis ich fast das Gefühl hatte, endlich meinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, als Edward von mir abließ. Wie ich flehend zu ihm sah, richtete er sich erneut auf. Eine Weile betrachtete er mich, unser beider Atem ging schwer und stoßweise und meine Lippen verließ unsinniges Bitten und Betteln, ehe er seine Finger hob und sie genüsslich in seinen Mund nahm. Noch ein Anblick, der mich erschauern ließ. Ich stöhnte daraufhin, was Edward ein anzügliches Lächeln auf die Lippen brachte.

Er legte eines meiner Beine hin, kletterte über mich hinweg, setzte sich auf und... langte nach seinem Nachttisch. Interessiert aber auch leicht verwirrt beobachtete ich ihn. Aus der Schublade nahm er ein kleines quadratisches Päckchen, das mir sehr bekannt vorkam... Oh, stimmt. Wie gut, dass zumindest einer von uns einen halbwegs klaren Kopf bewahrt hatte. Ich vernahm das Reißen der Folie, ehe er selbige einfach auf den Nachtisch warf. Es dauerte noch einen Moment bis er seine Beine wieder auf das Bett schwang, sich zu mir umdrehte und gleich weiter auf mich. Er grinste frei heraus, küsste mich dann mit aller Leidenschaft und ich schlang meine Arme um ihn, hielt mich an seinen breiten Schultern. Langsam verlagerte er sein Gewicht, brachte sich in Position. Ich spürte den ungewohnten Gummi an mir und krallte mich fester an Edward.

Das war es also. In wenigen Sekunden würde ich keine Jungfrau mehr sein. Ich sehnte diesen Moment schon die ganze Zeit herbei und doch fürchtete ich mich jetzt. Ich löste mich aus dem Kuss, vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter, während Edward sich vorsichtig näher brachte.

„Nicht." sagte er leise. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich mich gänzlich an ihn geklammert hatte. „Entspann dich." Das war leichter gesagt als getan, immerhin war ich diejenige, die die kommenden Schmerzen aushalten musste. „Hab keine Angst." flüsterte er mir weiter zu und wich zurück. Er strich über mein Haar und ich legte meinen Kopf zurück. Noch immer zitterte ich, teils aus Vorfreude, teils aus Angst. Edward küsste mich kurz, anschließend meinen Hals, mein Schlüsselbein, meine Brust, wanderte langsam tiefer, bis er erneut zwischen meinen Beinen verschwand. „Hab keine Angst." vernahm ich seine leise Stimme und spürte den heißen Atem, ehe seine Zunge wieder ihre Wunder tat. Ich erschauerte, genoss das Kribbeln und meine Sorgen waren auf der Stelle verflogen. Ich schloss meine Augen, gab mich ganz diesem Gefühl hin.

Eine ganze Weile verwöhnte er mich, während ich dann und wann seinen Namen und den des Allmächtigen in einem Zug nannte, darüber hinaus noch einige völlig irrelevanter Silben und Laute, die ich bei seinen Aktivitäten nicht zurückhalten konnte. Schließlich kam er wieder langsam hoch, beließ aber seine Hand an meiner empfindlichen Stelle und bearbeitete sie weiter. Von mir kam derweil nur stockendes Atmen. Edward brachte unsere Lippen zueinander und ich vergrub meine Hände in seinem Haar, zog ihn stürmisch fester zu mir, während er sich zum zweiten Mal in Position brachte. Der ungewohnte Geschmack von mir auf seinen Lippen und in seinem Mund störte mich nicht, obwohl ich es vorher eklig fand, wenn ich so etwas gelesen oder gehört hatte. Ich stöhnte auf, als Edward nur langsam in mich eindrang und auch er spannte sich spürbar an. Wir küssten uns noch immer, unterdessen schob er sich Millimeter für Millimeter weiter, bis er kurz inne hielt. Noch ehe ich mir in meiner Ekstase richtig bewusst wurde, dass er an dem Häutchen angelangt war, drückte er seine Hüfte mit einem Ruck an mich.

Der Schmerz nahm mir in diesem Moment alle Lust. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schrie ich aus Leibeskräften und Edward versuchte, das in seinem Mund zu ersticken. Er legte mir beide Hände an die Wangen, hielt mich ganz fest und rührte sich nicht. Ich zitterte ohne Ende und spürte das warme Nass, das meine Wange hinabrann. Nur langsam wich Edward zurück, betrachtete mich eindringlich und auch besorgt.

„Versuch, dich zu entspannen." flüsterte er abermals. Ich schloss erneut meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Edward brachte eine Hand zwischen uns, streichelte mich und der Schmerz verebbte so deutlich schneller. Eine Zeit lang lagen wir so, bis ich ihn wieder ansah. Edward musterte mich. „Besser?" fragte er nach und ich nickte nur, fühlte bereits das aufkeimende Kribbeln. „Kann ich...?" Er ließ es unausgesprochen, dennoch war klar, was er meinte. Ich brachte meine Hände in sein Haar, lächelte ihn an und nickte wieder nur. Er erwiderte es, ehe er sich ganz langsam aus mir zurückzog. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, da ich wieder ein leichtes Stechen verspürte, versuchte, mich auf das Gefühl zu konzentrieren, das an meiner empfindsamen Stelle vorherrschte. Edward hielt abermals inne und wie ich meine Augen öffnete, begegnete ich einem erneuten besorgten Blick. „Soll ich noch war-?"

„Nein." unterbrach ich ihn. „Wird schon werden. Muss mich nur erst daran gewöhnen." antwortete ich etwas verlegen. Er musterte mich noch einen Augenblick, bevor er langsam erneut in mich eindrang. Das war schon wesentlich angenehmer als zuvor. Erleichtert, dass es jetzt nur besser werden konnte, seufzte ich und lächelte Edward versichernd an. Er schien dennoch nicht ganz überzeugt, bewegte sich schleichend in mir. Ich zog seinen Kopf zu mir runter, küsste ihn fordernd, was er zunächst lediglich zurückhaltend erwiderte.

Nur nach und nach ließ er sich in den Kuss fallen und seine Bewegungen wurden leicht schneller. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten mich die Flammen bereits wieder erfasst. Dazu hatte besonders seine eifrige Hand beigetragen, die sich für einen kurzen Moment von mir löste, als Edward seinen anderen Arm unter meinem noch immer angewinkelten Bein durchschlang. Er brachte uns beide damit in eine Position, in der er noch tiefer in mich vordringen konnte.

„Gott! Edward!" rief ich aus und das Kribbeln kam meiner Erlösung um einiges näher. Mit gleichmäßigen tiefen Stößen und einer unermüdlichen Hand brachte er mich schließlich zu meinem Höhepunkt. Ich schrie ein weiteres Mal seinen Namen, denn dieser Orgasmus war soviel besser, als der Erste, den ich ihm zu verdanken hatte. Edward nahm daraufhin seine Hand von mir, stützte sich ab, um besseren Halt zu haben. Er schloss seine Augen während er noch ein paar Mal in mich eindrang und schlussendlich leicht zitternd und mit meinem Namen auf den Lippen seinen eigenen Höhepunkt erreichte. Beide atmeten wir schwer, als er nach vorne sank, seinen Arm unter meinem Bein hervor nahm und sich auf seine Unterarme stützte, seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter ablegend.

Ich strich mit meinen Fingern weiterhin durch sein Haar, war noch immer berauscht von dem Hochgefühl. Das war wirklich... wow... Egal wie oft ich mir mein erstes Mal vorgestellt hatte, nichts kam an das hier ran. Edward hob seinen Kopf soweit an, dass er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. Pure Freude strahlten sie aus und ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Edwards Züge passten sich meinen an, bevor er sich leicht erhob und somit aus mir zog. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ihn nicht mehr spüren zu können. Irgendwie fehlte etwas.

„Bin gleich zurück." sagte er leise, küsste mich kurz und stand dann auf. Zielstrebig hielt er auf das Bad zu, trat ein, ließ die Tür aber offen. Ich hörte nur, wie kurz darauf das Wasser lief und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Edward wieder zurückkam. Noch immer völlig erschöpft, betrachtete ich sein Gesicht, als er lächelnd an das Bett trat. Er betrachtete mich ein Mal von oben bis unten, ehe er sich erneut zu mir legte. Allerdings schlüpfte er jetzt halb unter das Laken, rutschte dabei ganz nah an mich ran. Er schlang seine Arme um mich, grinste frech und ich sah nur fragend und leicht misstrauisch zurück. In einer abrupten Bewegung rollte er mich über sich drüber, weshalb ich leicht erschrocken quietschte. Er zog uns beide weiter in die Mitte des Bettes und mich an sich ran. Ich kuschelte mich seitlich gegen ihn, während er das Laken über uns legte.

Gedankenverloren war mein Blick auf die große Fensterfront gerichtet. Das Orange am Himmel wies mich darauf hin, dass es bald Zeit war, zu gehen, aber ich nahm es nicht wirklich wahr. Nichts würde mich im Moment dazu bringen, an einen, wenn auch nur kurzen, Abschied zu denken. Noch immer dem gleichen Stück lauschend, welches sich bestimmt bereits unzählige Male wiederholt hatte, drehte ich meinen Kopf etwas und strich mit meiner Nasenspitze über seine starke Brust, auf der ich es mir bequem gemacht hatte.

Edward lag auf dem Rücken, eine Hand hinter seinem Kopf und ich halb auf ihm, nutzte ihn als Kissen. Schon eine ganze Weile lagen wir so da, die Decke nur bis an unsere Hüfte reichend, während seine andere Hand sanft meinen Rücken streichelte. Es war angenehm, einfach nur so beieinander zu liegen, die traute Zweisamkeit danach zu genießen.


End file.
